The invention relates to a casting flow running system for supplying liquid metal to mold cavities formed in a casting mold, whereby the casting flow runner system comprises respectively joined pipe sections and respectively, at least one ingate pipe is provided for connecting the casting flow runner system with an ingate of the casting model forming the mold cavity, as well as a frame provided for this type of casting flow runner system having a predetermined breaking point for the metallic residue remaining in the pipe system.
In casting technology, so-called casting flow runner systems are used, as described, by way of example, in DE 38 26 010 A1. For supplying the hot, liquid metal melt to a mold cavity formed in a casting mold by means of a casting model formed therein, a casting flow runner system formed by pipe sections that are connected together is installed and commonly molded with the casting model in the casting mold, by means of which the metal filling one or more infeeds are conducted to a component of the ingates forming the mold cavity, that is, molding plugs, and is divided accordingly. The last pipe sections leading to the ingates to the mold cavity are therefore designated as ingate pipes.
With this type of casting flow runner system, generally a problem exists in that after casting in the area of the ingate, respectively, hardened casting material remains in the interior, in particular, of the ingate pipe, which must be removed after the casting piece is removed from the mold. This causes substantial separation and cleaning expense, depending on the respective cross section of the ingate pipe. In the same manner, the removal of the casting piece is made more difficult because of the metallic residue remaining in the pipe sections of the casting flow runner system.
In addition, it is known from DE 29 05 682 C2, for example, to anchor a casting filter in an open casting system with a casting gate or down sprue formed in the mold sand of the casting mold; the casting filer sufficiently filters out foreign bodies in the liquid metal, on the one hand, and on the other hand, separates the stream of the liquid metal cast into the casting gate or down sprue into individual streams, and in this manner, should reduce the existing casting pressure. This technique cannot be used, however, with a casting flow runner system formed from pipes.